Our aim is to do a basic study for the field of psychotherapy--to find the conditions which facilitate or inhibit gains from intensive individual psychotherapy. We are investigating conditions in three main areas: the patient, the therapist, the treatment process. We are measuring these conditions with simply applied instruments and then relating these predictors in separate and combined multiple-regression analyses with various criteria of the outcome of psychotherapy. The present request is for the analysis of the ratings of the psychotherapy process, the completion of data collection and analysis for additional patients and therapists.